


Marvel Stories

by msbuckybarns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbuckybarns/pseuds/msbuckybarns
Summary: I will add new and more tags the more I post





	Marvel Stories

**Author's Note:**

> No relationships

You Jolted awake from another nightmare; feeling the sweat roll down your spine you swat at it getting a cold shiver down spine. A sinking feeling settled in your stomach as you got up for your morning run. Looking at the clock one more time you see it is 6:03 sighing you walk through the hallway letting music from your earbuds fill your ears. As you steep outside you feel the light wind in the air causing your hair to move in your face. Pulling your hair back you slowly start jogging your feet rhythmically hitting the pavement to the beat to the song sent you into a trace where you just do without overthinking. You've been with the Avengers for a year and you still haven't opened to everyone there's only one person who has understood what you have gone through and hasn't treated you any differently; Natasha was a god-send. Steve fathered you and you knew that you could talk to him about anything. Thor and Loki are like big brothers to you they loved to do small pranks on an unexpecting y/n. Sam was your best friend he just got you he always knew how to make you smile or calm you down when a nightmare plagued you. Tony was your cool uncle he let you help at the science lab when Natasha stole Bruce away for their weekly sessions. There was one person who you weren't that familiar with, but you still exchanged pleasantries you two also worked well as a team; Bucky the walking sin. He had always captured your attention, but you always pushed down those feelings knowing that he had his own problems to deal with. Your world came back as you stared out into the lake seeing the light reflect from the water set a sense of calm over your body but there was still a nagging feeling of unease in the back of your mind. the beat of the song echoed in your ears. you see a jogging figure coming up next to you out of the corner of your eye. Tensing you get prepared to fight as you see the unknown person reach out to touch you. Grabbing the persons wrist, you thrust your back side into them and using all your momentum you flip them over you as their back contacted the ground there was a deafening crack as the pavement cracked underneath the broad shoulders of Bucky. 

"Oh Fuck! Oh Shit, oh my Lord Bucky are you okay!" A hearty laugh came from behind you as you see Sam and Steve laughing up a storm seeing a petite female take down a 6-foot-tall man. Bucky groaned slightly 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Bucky playfully glared up at you trying to make you feel better. 

"It's fine y/n, I shouldn't have scared you like that." Bucky stated earnestly. Sam wrapped his arm around your neck bringing you closer to his chest as Steve helped Bucky up. 

"Come on Tater let's get back." Sam called you your secret childhood name. 

"Sam! I told you not to call me that with others around!" You pushed him hard as he stumbled back chuckling at your reddened cheeks and furrowed brow trying to look menacing but can't because of your small stature. Steve ruffled your hair making you more irritated. Bucky laughed at your reaction. 

"Come on short stack." Steve looped his arm with yours and walked back to the tower all four of you talk among yourselves as you ride the elevator up. 

"We should get something to eat." You perk at the sound of food as soon as the elevator doors you run full speed to the kitchen as you get in you scream in anguish as you see on the counter the most saddening thing. The three males run in after you ready to fight. 

"How could he do this!" You yelled pointing at the jar of Nutella with Thor's hammer on top of it. You ran grabbing the hammer trying to lift it but failing so badly that you lost your grip and fell back into the counter. A large thunderous laugh shook the room as Thor stood in the doorway smirking 

"I see the fiery one is not worthy." Thor strutted out without moving his hammer. 

"Thor, I swear to the gods if you don't move your fucking hammer I will end you!" You yell running after him. Thor turned crossed his arms around his chest while puffing it out slightly. 

"I think you forget little one I am a god," You smiled at Thor as a thought popped in your head 

“How about this Goldie Locks if I get the Nutella out before the sun sets then you have to be my slave for a month!” Thor laughed at you

“No. But I’ll do a week and you can’t ask sir Vision to grab the hammer.” you glared at him knowing he saw right through your first thought.

“Fine!” We shook as Natasha rounded the corner.

“Are you making another bet? Don’t you remember what happened with the last one?” You looked at her

“But I will win this one!” Nat rolled her eye walking into the kitchen and starts laughing. You grab a comfy chair and sit in front of the problem examining it and thinking of ways to get the Nutella out from under the hammer. You had been sitting there for two hours trying to think of ways to get it out. Coming up with nothing you let out a loud frustrated yell slamming your head on the counter. A chuckle pulled you from your thoughts looking up you see an amused Bucky watching you.

“Hey, let’s go train we have a mission this weekend. We have to go undercover as a couple.” Bucky said in a calm voice as he finished you groan loudly knowing you may never get the Nutella out. You reluctantly get up now following Bucky through the halls. You reach the training room seeing Steve and Nat talking among themselves. Nat gives Steve a teasing smile as Steve erupts into a blush I smile lightly at their platonic playfulness. Steve notices movement by the door and looks over to see the “Couple”.

“Come one we are just going to do the basics.” Steve states getting ready to fight with Bucky as Nat and you get into your fighting stance. Nat runs at you as you plant yourself down grabbing her exposed elbow you spin her around using her own momentum you trip her making her fall on her back.

“You okay Nat? You usually never this distracted.” You ask her she huffs as she looks at you.

“No, I got into a fight last night with Bruce and we haven’t talked about it,” Natasha trails on as you look at her sadly.  You and Bucky make eye contact as an idea rippled through your contact. You smile at each other as Bucky turns to Steve telling him to capture Bruce. When Bucky turns back around you both grab Nat as she starts yelling confusingly and thrashing to get out of your guys grip. Steve bolts out of the room, you and Bucky slowly making your way to Bruce’s room as you knew Steve was going to be there soon. As you round the corner, Nat now giving up on getting out of the clutches of you and Bucky she just enjoys the ride, you see Bruce thrown over Steve’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. We place the two in the room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y would you kindly lock the door to Mr. Banner’s room and not unlock it unless I say it’s okay.”

“Of course, Ms. l/n.” The smooth female British voice echoed through the hallway. The door vibrated with the banging that both Nat and Bruce were banging on. your mind flashed back to you and Bucky picking up Nat you mind flashed an idea of getting the Nutella out. Grabbing Bucky’s arm you start running off with him at your toes. You and Bucky run to the lab barging in you state

“Tones I need two pipes.” Tony just pointed in a direction. You grab two medium sized pipes and an electrical saw. You run back to the kitchen as Bucky just watches you bemused. You measure the height of the hammer of the counter you saw above the same height line. You tuck the pipes under the hammer snugly.

“Okay Bucky I need you to punch the pipes at the same time that way the hammer will lift okay?” He nods and goes in front of the Nutella as you run off to find a small pillow. Coming back pillow in hand you see Bucky with a spoon full of your Nutella in his mouth.

“What the fuck are you doing!” You yell your voice going up a few octaves, he laughs slightly at your reaction.

“I just wanted to see what was so good about this to get you so worked up. Now I know why, this is delicious.” You stalk over to him and snatch the jar from him putting the lid on it.

“We are not done I need you to do something else.” You place the small pillow underneath the hammer

“Okay I need you to move the pipes quickly so the hammer will fall on the pillow.” Bucky looks at you suspiciously but does it anyway. Bucky puts his hands on each pipe his arms flex showing off his muscles the pipes move quickly as the hammer falls softly on the pillow. Pushing Bucky out of the way I put gingerly put my hands underneath the sides of the pillow. Taking a deep breath you lift up the hammer on the pillow letting out a disbelief exhale as it slowly rises, looking at Bucky he gives you a wide eyed look.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y! Call everyone down, tell them it’s an emergency, let Nat and Bruce out.” the A.I didn’t reply as she heard emergency. A few minutes later people started to file into the kitchen the look of disbelief in there eyes as you stood there holding Thor’s Hammer. Soon Thor himself strutted through the door

"Have you called me to give u-" Thor stopped dead in his tracts eyes wide as he took in your frame holding his precious hammer. Confidently you walk up to Thor dropping the hammer on his foot.

“Be at my room tomorrow at 5.” You say as you strutted away swaying your hips in confidence as you grab the Nutella and a spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions please give them I would love to make more for you guys.


End file.
